Not Applicable
This invention relates to thermoplastic blends comprising one or more alkenyl aromatic polymers (Component A), one or more substantially random interpolymers (Component B) and one or more compatibilizers (Component C). Examples of such blends include blends of ethylene styrene interpolymers (ESI) and/or ethylene propylene styrene (EPS) interpolymers with polystyrene (PS) and/or high impact polystyrene (HIPS) compatibilzed with SBS (styrene-butadiene-styrene) or SIS (styrene-isoprene-styrene) or SEBS (styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene) or SEPS (styrene-ethylene-propylene-styrene) block copolymers.
This technology enables the production of novel materials with a balance of flexibility, degree of hardness, modulus, short cycle times (injection molding), tensile strength, pull force strength and paintability.
A blend composition (and fabricated articles therefrom) comprising;
(A) one or more alkenyl aromatic polymers;
(B) one or more substantially random interpolymers comprising
(1) polymer units derived from;
(a) at least one vinyl or vinylidene aromatic monomer, or
(b) at least one hindered aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene monomer, or
(c) a combination of at least one aromatic vinyl or vinylidene monomer and at least one hindered aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene monomer, and
(2) polymer units derived from at least one of ethylene and/or a C3-20 xcex1-olefin; and
(3) polymer units derived from one or more of ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable monomers other than those derived from (1) and (2); and,
(C) one or more compatibilizers;
and wherein said blend has;
a) a tensile strength greater than 1500 psi;
b) a pull force test (xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 diameter) greater than 15 lb;
c) a Shore A Hardness greater than 79;
d) a cycle times in injection molding less than 30 sec.
Definitions
All references herein to elements or metals belonging to a certain Group refer to the Periodic Table of the Elements published and copyrighted by CRC Press, Inc., 1989. Also any reference to the Group or Groups shall be to the Group or Groups as reflected in this Periodic Table of the Elements using the IUPAC system for numbering groups.
Any numerical values recited herein include all values from the lower value to the upper value in increments of one unit provided that there is a separation of at least 2 units between any lower value and any higher value. As an example, if it is stated that the amount of a component or a value of a process variable such as, for example, temperature, pressure, time and the like is, for example, from 1 to 90, preferably from 20 to 80, more preferably from 30 to 70, it is intended that values such as 15 to 85, 22 to 68, 43 to 51, 30 to 32 etc. are expressly enumerated in this specification. For values which are less than one, one unit is considered to be 0.0001, 0.001, 0.01 or 0.1 as appropriate. These are only examples of what is specifically intended and all possible combinations of numerical values between the lowest value and the highest value enumerated are to be considered to be expressly stated in this application in a similar manner.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d as employed herein means any aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, aryl substituted aliphatic, aryl substituted cycloaliphatic, aliphatic substituted aromatic, or aliphatic substituted cycloaliphatic groups.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocarbyloxyxe2x80x9d means a hydrocarbyl group having an oxygen linkage between it and the carbon atom to which it is attached.
The term xe2x80x9cinterpolymerxe2x80x9d is used herein to indicate a polymer wherein at least two different monomers are polymerized to make the interpolymer. This includes copolymers, terpolymers, etc.
The term xe2x80x9cblock copolymerxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean elastomers having at least one block segment of a hard polymer unit and at least one block segment of a rubber monomer unit. However, the term is not intended to include thermoelastic ethylene interpolymers which are, in general, random polymers. Preferred block copolymers contain hard segments of styrenic-type polymers in combination with saturated or unsaturated rubber monomer segments. The structure of the block copolymers useful in the present invention is not critical and can be of the linear or radial type, either diblock or triblock, or any combination of thereof.
Component A
For purposes of this invention, Component A is an alkenyl aromatic polymer which is a melt-processable polymer or melt processable impact-modified polymer in the form of polymerized vinyl aromatic monomers as represented by the structure:
H2Cxe2x95x90CRAr
wherein R is hydrogen or an alkyl radical that preferably has no more than three carbon atoms and Ar is an aromatic group. R is preferably hydrogen or methyl, most preferably hydrogen. Aromatic groups Ar include phenyl and naphthyl groups. The aromatic group Ar may be substituted. Halogen (such as Cl, F, Br), alkyl (especially C1-C4 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl and t-butyl), C1-C4 haloalkyl (such as chloromethyl or chloroethyl) and alkoxyl (such as methoxyl or ethoxyl) substituents are all useful. Styrene, para-vinyl toluene, xcex1-methyl styrene, 4-methoxy styrene, t-butyl styrene, chlorostyrene, vinyl naphthalene and the like are all useful vinyl aromatic monomers. Styrene is especially preferred.
The alkenyl aromatic polymer may be a homopolymer of a vinyl aromatic monomer as described above. Polystyrene homopolymers are the most preferred alkenyl aromatic polymers. Interpolymers of two or more vinyl aromatic monomers are also useful.
Although not critical, the alkenyl aromatic polymer may have a high degree of syndiotactic configuration; i.e., the aromatic groups are located alternately at opposite directions relative to the main chain that consists of carbon-carbon bonds. Homopolymers of vinyl aromatic polymers that have syndiotacticity of 75% r diad or greater or even 90% r diad or greater as measured by 13C NMR are useful herein.
The alkenyl aromatic polymer may also contain repeating units derived from one or more other monomers that are copolymerizable with the vinyl aromatic monomer. Suitable such monomers include N-phenyl maleimide; acrylamide; ethylenically unsaturated nitriles such as acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile; ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids and anhydrides such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, fumaric anhydride and maleic anhydride; esters of ethylenically unsaturated acids such as C1-C8 alkyl acrylates and methacrylates, for example n-butyl acrylate and methyl methacrylate; and conjugated dienes such as butadiene or isoprene. The interpolymers of these types may be random, block or graft interpolymers. Blends of interpolymers of this type with homopolymers of a vinyl aromatic monomer can be used. For example, styrene/C4-C8 alkyl acrylate interpolymers and styrene-butadiene interpolymers are particularly suitable as impact modifiers when blended into polystyrene. Such impact-modified polystyrenes are useful herein.
In addition, the alkenyl aromatic polymers include those modified with rubbers to improve their impact properties. The modification can be, for example, through blending, grafting or polymerization of a vinyl aromatic monomer (optionally with other monomers) in the presence of a rubber compound. Examples of such rubbers are homopolymers of C4-C6 conjugated dienes such as butadiene or isoprene; ethylene/propylene interpolymers; interpolymers of ethylene, propylene and a nonconjugated diene such as 1,6-hexadiene or ethylidene norbornene; C4-C6 alkyl acrylate homopolymers or interpolymers, including interpolymers thereof with a C1-C4 alkyl acrylate. The rubbers are conveniently prepared by anionic solution polymerization techniques or by free radical initiated solution, mass or suspension polymerization processes. Rubber polymers that are prepared by emulsion polymerization may be agglomerated to produce larger particles having a multimodal particle size distribution.
Preferred impact modified alkenyl aromatic polymers are prepared by dissolving the rubber into the vinyl aromatic monomer and any comonomers and polymerizing the resulting solution, preferably while agitating the solution so as to prepare a dispersed, grafted, impact modified polymer having rubber domains containing occlusions of the matrix polymer dispersed throughout the resulting polymerized mass. In such products, polymerized vinyl aromatic monomer forms a continuous polymeric matrix. Additional quantities of rubber polymer may be blended into the impact modified polymer if desired.
Commercial PS (polystyrene), General purpose polystyrene (GPPS), HIPS (high impact polystyrene), ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) and SAN (styrene-acrylonitrile) resins that are melt processable are particularly useful in this invention.
Component B
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially randomxe2x80x9d (in the substantially random interpolymer comprising polymer units derived from ethylene and one or more xcex1-olefin monomers with one or more vinyl or vinylidene aromatic monomers and/or aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene monomers) as used herein means that the distribution of the monomers of said interpolymer can be described by the Bernoulli statistical model or by a first or second order Markovian statistical model, as described by J. C. Randall in POLYMER SEQUENCE DETERMINATION, Carbon-13 NMR Method, Academic Press New York, 1977, pp. 71-78. Preferably, substantially random interpolymers do not contain more than 15 percent of the total amount of vinyl aromatic monomer in blocks of vinyl aromatic monomer of more than 3 units. More preferably, the interpolymer is not characterized by a high degree of either isotacticity or syndiotacticity. This means that in the carbonxe2x88x9213 NMR spectrum of the substantially random interpolymer the peak areas corresponding to the main chain methylene and methine carbons representing either meso diad sequences or racemic diad sequences should not exceed 75 percent of the total peak area of the main chain methylene and methine carbons.
The interpolymers used to prepare the injection molded articles of the present invention include the substantially random interpolymers prepared by polymerizing i) ethylene and/or one or more ox-olefin monomers and ii) one or more vinyl or vinylidene aromatic monomers and/or one or more sterically hindered aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene monomers, and optionally iii) other polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomer(s). Suitable xcex1-olefins include for example, xcex1-olefins containing from 3 to about 20, preferably from 3 to about 12, more preferably from 3 to about 8 carbon atoms. Particularly suitable are ethylene, propylene, butene-1,4-methyl-1-pentene, hexene-1 or octene-1 or ethylene in combination with one or more of propylene, butene- 1,4-methyl-1-pentene, hexene-1 or octene-1. These xcex1-olefins do not contain an aromatic moiety.
Other optional polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomer(s) include norbornene and C1-10 alkyl or C6-10 aryl substituted norbomenes, with an exemplary interpolymer being ethylene/styrene/norbornene.
Suitable vinyl or vinylidene aromatic monomers which can be employed to prepare the interpolymers include, for example, those represented by the following formula: 
wherein R1 is selected from the group of radicals consisting of hydrogen and alkyl radicals containing from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, preferably hydrogen or methyl; each R2 is independently selected from the group of radicals consisting of hydrogen and alkyl radicals containing from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, preferably hydrogen or methyl; Ar is a phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of halo, C1-4-alkyl, and C1-4-haloalkyl; and n has a value from zero to about 4, preferably from zero to 2, most preferably zero. Exemplary vinyl aromatic monomers include styrene, vinyl toluene, xcex1-methylstyrene, t-butyl styrene, chlorostyrene, including all isomers of these compounds, and the like. Particularly suitable such monomers include styrene and lower alkyl- or halogen-substituted derivatives thereof. Preferred monomers include styrene, xcex1-methyl styrene, the lower alkyl- (C1-C4) or phenyl-ring substituted derivatives of styrene, such as for example, ortho-, meta-, and para-methylstyrene, the ring halogenated styrenes, para-vinyl toluene or mixtures thereof, and the like. A more preferred aromatic vinyl monomer is styrene.
By the term xe2x80x9csterically hindered aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene compoundsxe2x80x9d, it is meant addition polymerizable vinyl or vinylidene monomers corresponding to the formula: 
wherein A1 is a sterically bulky, aliphatic or cycloaliphatic substituent of up to 20 carbons, R1 is selected from the group of radicals consisting of hydrogen and alkyl radicals containing from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, preferably hydrogen or methyl; each R2 is independently selected from the group of radicals consisting of hydrogen and alkyl radicals containing from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, preferably hydrogen or methyl; or alternatively R1 and A1 together form a ring system. Preferred aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene compounds are monomers in which one of the carbon atoms bearing ethylenic unsaturation is tertiary or quaternary substituted. Examples of such substituents include cyclic aliphatic groups such as cyclohexyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclooctenyl, or ring alkyl or aryl substituted derivatives thereof, tert-butyl, norbornyl, and the like. Most preferred aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene compounds are the various isomeric vinyl- ring substituted derivatives of cyclohexene and substituted cyclohexenes, and 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene. Especially suitable are 1-, 3-, and 4-vinylcyclohexene. Simple linear non-branched xcex1-olefins including for example, xcex1-olefins containing from 3 to about 20 carbon atoms such as propylene, butene- 1,4-methyl-1-pentene, hexene-1 or octene-1 are not examples of sterically hindered aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene compounds.
One method of preparation of the substantially random interpolymers includes polymerizing a mixture of polymerizable monomers in the presence of one or more metallocene or constrained geometry catalysts in combination with various cocatalysts, as described in EP-A-0,416,815 by James C. Stevens et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,187 by Francis J. Timmers, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Preferred operating conditions for such polymerization reactions are pressures from atmospheric up to 3000 atmospheres and temperatures from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. Polymerizations and unreacted monomer removal at temperatures above the autopolymerization temperature of the respective monomers may result in formation of some amounts of homopolymer polymerization products resulting from free radical polymerization.
Examples of suitable catalysts, co catalysts, and methods for preparing the substantially random interpolymers are disclosed in U.S. application Serial No. 702,475, filed May 20, 1991 (EP-A-514,828); as well as U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,055,438; 5,057,475; 5,096,867; 5,064,802; 5,132,380; 5,189,192; 5,321,106; 5,347,024; 5,350,723; 5,374,696; 5,399,635; 5,470,993; 5,703,187; 5,721,185, 5,919,983 and 6,150,297, all of which patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The substantially random xcex1-olefin/vinyl aromatic interpolymers can also be prepared by the methods described in JP 07/278230 employing compounds shown by the general formula 
where Cp1 and Cp2 are cyclopentadienyl groups, indenyl groups, fluorenyl groups, or substituents of these, independently of each other; R1 and R2 are hydrogen atoms, halogen atoms, hydrocarbon groups with carbon numbers of 1-12, alkoxyl groups, or aryloxyl groups, independently of each other; M is a group IV metal, preferably Zr or Hf, most preferably Zr; and R3 is an alkylene group or silanediyl group used to cross-link Cp1 and Cp2).
The substantially random xcex1-olefin/vinyl aromatic interpolymers can also be prepared by the methods described by John G. Bradfute et al. (W. R. Grace and Co.) in WO 95/32095; by R. B. Pannell (Exxon Chemical Patents, Inc.) in WO 94/00500; and in Plastics Technology, p. 25 (September 1992), all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Also suitable are the substantially random interpolymers which comprise at least one xcex1-olefin/vinyl aromatic/vinyl aromatic/xcex1-olefin tetrad disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/708,869 filed Sep. 4, 1996 and WO 98/09999 both by Francis J. Timmers et al. These interpolymers contain additional signals in their carbon-13 NMR spectra with intensities greater than three times the peak to peak noise. These signals appear in the chemical shift range 43.70-44.25 ppm and 38.0-38.5 ppm. Specifically, major peaks are observed at 44.1, 43.9, and 38.2 ppm. A proton test NMR experiment indicates that the signals in the chemical shift region 43.70-44.25 ppm are methine carbons and the signals in the region 38.0-38.5 ppm are methylene carbons.
Further preparative methods for the interpolymers used in the present invention have been described in the literature. Longo and Grassi (Makromol. Chem., Volume 191, pages 2387 to 2396 [19901]) and D""Anniello et al. (Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Volume 58, pages 1701-1706 [1995]) reported the use of a catalytic system based on methylalumoxane (MAO) and cyclopentadienyltitanium trichloride (CpTiCl3) to prepare an ethylene-styrene copolymer. Xu and Lin (Polymer Preprints, Am. Chem. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.) Volume 35, pages 686,687 [1994]) have reported copolymerization using a MgCl2/TiCI4/NdCl3/ Al(iBu)3 catalyst to give random copolymers of styrene and propylene. Lu et al (Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Volume 53, pages 1453 to 1460 [1994]) have described the copolymerization of ethylene and styrene using a TiCl4/NdCl3/ MgCl2/Al(Et)3 catalyst. Sernetz and Mulhaupt, (Macromol. Chem. Phys., v. 197, pp. 1071-1083, 1997) have described the influence of polymerization conditions on the copolymerization of styrene with ethylene using Me2Si(Me4Cp)(N-tert-butyl)TiCl2/methylaluminoxane Ziegler-Natta catalysts. Copolymers of ethylene and styrene produced by bridged metallocene catalysts have been described by Arai, Toshiaki and Suzuki (Polymer Preprints, Am. Chem. Soc., Div. Polym. Chem.) Volume 38, pages 349, 350 [1997]) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,315, issued to Mitsui Toatsu Chemicals, Inc. The manufacture of xcex1-olefin/vinyl aromatic monomer interpolymers such as propylene/styrene and butene/styrene are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,996, issued to Mitsui Petrochemical Industries Ltd or U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,315 also issued to Mitsui Petrochemical Industries Ltd or as disclosed in DE 197 11 339 A1 to Denki Kagaku Kogyo KK. All the above methods disclosed for preparing the interpolymer component are incorporated herein by reference. The random copolymers of ethylene and styrene as disclosed in Polymer Preprints Vol 39, No. 1, March 1998 by Toru Aria et al. can also be employed as blend components for the injection molded articles of the present invention.
While preparing the substantially random interpolymer, an amount of atactic vinyl aromatic homopolymer may be formed due to homopolymerization of the vinyl aromatic monomer at elevated temperatures. The presence of vinyl aromatic homopolymer is in general not detrimental for the purposes of the present invention and can be tolerated. The vinyl aromatic homopolymer may be separated from the interpolymer, if desired, by extraction techniques such as selective precipitation from solution with a non solvent for either the interpolymer or the vinyl aromatic homopolymer. For the purpose of the present invention it is preferred that no more than 30 weight percent, preferably less than 20 weight percent based on the total weight of the interpolymers of atactic vinyl aromatic homopolymer is present.
Suitable unsaturated block copolymers include those represented by the following formulas:
Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94R(xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94A)nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula I
or
Axxe2x80x94(BAxe2x80x94)yxe2x80x94BAxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula II
wherein each A is a polymer block comprising a vinyl aromatic monomer, preferably styrene, and each B is a polymer block comprising a conjugated diene, preferably isoprene or butadiene, and optionally a vinyl aromatic monomer, preferably styrene; R is the remnant of a multifunctional coupling agent; n is an integer from 1 to 5; x is zero or 1; and y is a real number from zero to 4.
The preparation of the block copolymers useful herein is not the subject of the present invention. Methods for the preparation of such block copolymers are known in the art. Suitable catalysts for the preparation of useful block copolymers with unsaturated rubber monomer units include lithium based catalysts and especially lithium-alkyls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,942 describes suitable methods for hydrogenation of block copolymers with unsaturated rubber monomer units to from block copolymers with saturated rubber monomer units. The structure of the polymers is determined by their methods of polymerization. For example, linear polymers result by sequential introduction of the desired rubber monomer into the reaction vessel when using such initiators as lithium-alkyls or dilithiostilbene and the like, or by coupling a two segment block copolymer with a difunctional coupling agent. Branched structures, on the other hand, may be obtained by the use of suitable coupling agents having a functionality with respect to the block copolymers with unsaturated rubber monomer units of three or more. Coupling may be effected with multifunctional coupling agents such as dihaloalkanes or alkenes and divinyl benzene as well as with certain polar compounds such as silicon halides, siloxanes or esters of monohydric alcohols with carboxylic acids. The presence of any coupling residues in the polymer may be ignored for an adequate description of the block copolymers forming a part of the composition of this invention.
Suitable block copolymers having unsaturated rubber monomer units includes, but is not limited to, styrene-butadiene (SB), styrene-isoprene(SI), styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS), styrene-isoprene-styrene (SIS), xcex1-methylstyrene-butadiene-xcex1-methylstyrene and xcex1-methylstyrene-isoprene-xcex1-methylstyrene.
The styrenic portion of the block copolymer is preferably a polymer or interpolymer of styrene and its analogs and homologs including xcex1-methylstyrene and ring-substituted styrenes, particularly ring-methylated styrenes. The preferred styrenics are styrene and a-methylstyrene, and styrene is particularly preferred.
Block copolymers with unsaturated rubber monomer units may comprise homopolymers of butadiene or isoprene or they may comprise copolymers of one or both of these two dienes with a minor amount of styrenic monomer.
Preferred block copolymers with saturated rubber monomer units comprise at least one segment of a styrenic unit and at least one segment of an ethylene-butene or ethylene-propylene copolymer. Preferred examples of such block copolymers with saturated rubber monomer units include styrene/ethylene-butene copolymers, styrene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, styrene/ethylene-butene/styrene (SEBS) copolymers, styrene/ethylene-propylene/styrene (SEPS) copolymers.
Hydrogenation of block copolymers with unsaturated rubber monomer units is preferably effected by use of a catalyst comprising the reaction products of an aluminum alkyl compound with nickel or cobalt carboxylates or alkoxides under such conditions as to substantially completely hydrogenate at least 80 percent of the aliphatic double bonds while hydrogenating no more than 25 percent of the styrenic aromatic double bonds. Preferred block copolymers are those where at least 99 percent of the aliphatic double bonds are hydrogenated while less than 5 percent of the aromatic double bonds are hydrogenated.
The proportion of the styrenic blocks is generally between 8 and 65 percent by weight of the total weight of the block copolymer. Preferably, the block copolymers contain from 10 to 35 weight percent of styrenic block segments and from 90 to 65 weight percent of rubber monomer block segments, based on the total weight of the block copolymer.
The average molecular weights of the individual blocks may vary within certain limits. In most instances, the styrenic block segments will have number average molecular weights in the range of 5,000 to 125,000, preferably from 7,000 to 60,000 while the rubber monomer block segments will have average molecular weights in the range of 10,000 to 300,000, preferably from 30,000 to 150,000. The total average molecular weight of the block copolymer is typically in the range of 25,000 to 250,000, preferably from 35,000 to 200,000.
Further, the various block copolymers suitable for use in the present invention may be modified by graft incorporation of minor amounts of functional groups, such as, for example, maleic anhydride by any of the methods well known in the art.
Block copolymers useful in the present invention are commercially available, such as, for example, supplied by Shell Chemical Company under the designation of KRATON(trademark) and supplied by Dexco Polymers under the designation of VECTOR(trademark).
Also suitable as compatibilizers are high styrene content substantially ramdom interpolymers having
Additives such as antioxidants (e.g., hindered phenolics (e.g., Irganox(copyright) 1010), phosphites (e.g., Irgafos(copyright) 168)), cling additives (e.g., PIB), antiblock additives, colourants, pigments, fillers, and the like can also be included in the present compositions, to the extent that they do not interfere with the enhanced properties discovered by Applicants.
The compositions of the present invention are compounded by any convenient method, including dry blending the individual components and subsequently melt mixing, either directly in the extruder or mill used to make the finished article (e.g., the automotive part), or by pre-melt mixing in a separate extruder or mill (e.g., a Banbury mixer).
There are many types of molding operations which can be used to form useful fabricated articles or parts from the present compositions, including various injection molding processes (e.g., that described in Modern Plastics Encyclopedia/89, Mid October 1988 Issue, Volume 65, Number 11, pp. 264-268, xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Injection Moldingxe2x80x9d and on pp. 270-271, xe2x80x9cInjection Molding Thermoplasticsxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference) and blow molding processes (e.g., that described in Modem Plastics Encyclopedia/89, Mid October 1988 Issue, Volume 65, Number 11, pp. 217-218, xe2x80x9cExtrusion-Blow Moldingxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) and profile extrusion.
Some of the fabricated articles include toys, sports articles, containers such as for food or other household articles, footware, automotive articles, such as soft facia, sealants and assembly adhesives.
The blends comprise:
1) greater than about 20, preferably of from about 20 to about 70, most preferably of from about 25 to about 55 weight %, (based on the combined weights of substantially random interpolymer, the alkenyl aromatic homopolymers or copolymer and the compatibilizer) of one or more alkenyl aromatic polymers (Component A);
2) of from about 20 to about 70, preferably of from about 25 to about 65, most preferably of from about 30 to about 60 weight % (based on the combined weights of substantially random interpolymer, the alkenyl aromatic homopolymers or copolymer and the compatibilizer) of one or more substantially random interpolymers (Component B); and
3) of from about 1 to about 30, preferably of from about 5 to about 25, most preferably of from about 10 to about 20 weight % (based on the combined weights of substantially random interpolymer, the alkenyl aromatic homopolymers or copolymer and the compatibilizer) of one or more compatibilizers (Component C).
The molecular weight (Mw) of the alkenyl aromatic homopolymers or copolymers used to prepare the blends of the present invention is from about 100,000 to about 500,000, preferably from about 120,000 to about 350,000, more preferably 130,000 to 325,000.
The alkenyl aromatic polymer material used to prepare the blends of the present invention comprises greater than 50 and preferably greater than 70 weight percent alkenyl aromatic monomeric units. More preferably, the alkenyl aromatic polymer material is comprised entirely of alkenyl aromatic monomeric units. Most preferably the alkenyl aromatic polymer material is General Purpose Polystyrene (GPPS) or High Impact Polystyrene (HIPS).
Component B comprises substantially random interpolymers of xcex1-olefin monomers, vinyl aromatic monomers and, optionally, additional comonomers including ethylene/styrene copolymers and terpolymers with xcex1-olefins (especially propylene). The substantially random interpolymers contain from about 0.5 to 15, preferably from about 3 to about 10, more preferably from about 5 to about 8 mole percent of at least one vinyl or vinylidene aromatic monomer and/or aliphatic or cycloaliphatic vinyl or vinylidene monomer and from about 85 to about 99.5, preferably from about 90 to about 97, more preferably from about 92 to about 95 mole percent of ethylene and/or at least one aliphatic xcex1-olefin having from 3 to about 20 carbon atoms.
Component C comprises styrene block copolymers with greater than 20, preferably 25-60 and most preferably 30-50 weight percent styrene; and/or substantially random interpolymers with 10-39, preferably 15-33, most preferably 17-31 mole percent vinyl aromatic monomer, with the proviso that the substantially random interpolymer compatibilizer is other than that used as Component B.
The blends of this invention may be processed by any known fabrication techniques (including, but not limited to, injection molding, compression molding, extrusion, calendering, thermoforming and foaming) to produce articles of suitable morphology that exhibit the following properties:
Tensile strength greater than 1500, preferably  greater than 1700, most preferably  greater than 1900 psi
Pull force test (xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 diameter):  greater than 15, preferably  greater than 17, more preferably  greater than 21, even more preferably  greater than 30, most preferably  greater than 40 lb
Shore A Hardness greater than 79, preferably  greater than 82 and most preferably  greater than 84
Cycle times in injection molding:  less than 30, preferably  less than 28, most preferably  less than 26 sec
Paintable score of 5 according to ASTM Method D-3359.
The melt index (I2) of the substantially random interpolymers used to prepare the blends of the present invention is from about 0.01 to about 1000, preferably of from about 0.3 to about 30, more preferably of from about 0.5 to about 10 g/10 min.
The molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) of the substantially random interpolymer used to prepare the blends of the present invention is from about 1.5 to about 20, preferably of from about 1.8 to about 10, more preferably of from about 2 to about 5.
In addition, minor amounts of alkenyl aromatic homopolymers or copolymers having a molecular weight of about 2,000 to about 50,000, preferably from about 4,000 to about 25,000 can be added in an amount not exceeding about 20 wt % (based on the combined weights of substantially random interpolymer and the various alkenyl aromatic homopolymers or copolymers).